1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air bag device, and more particularly to an air bag in which the initial stages of expansion can be regulated, specifically to be blocked from interfering with a driver's arms during the initial stage of air bag deployment.
2. Description of Related Art
One example of the use of a tether inside a conventional folded air bag, to regulate the initial stage of expansion, is shown in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. hei-70277124. The tether is very short and breakable, so that the mount of projection in the initial stage of expansion is very short.
However, when such a tether is short, the manufactured steps of such air bags are very difficult. For example, reversing the air bag after seaming the tether on the reverse side of the air bag is difficult because the tether is located inside air bag and is attached to inside air bag surface by seaming.